hetalia chat room
by unicorns and cupcakes 8D
Summary: the nations decide to make a chat room I fail at writing summarizes and making up titles rated T just in case just rly random
1. welcome to the chat room

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the material used in this story (i wish i did tho)**

**

* * *

Otaku-san has entered the chat room**

**3kOrEa3 has entered the chat room**

**PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU! has entered the chat room**

3kOrEa3:ANIIKIIII!

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!: who invited him into the chat room aru?

3kOrEa3:ANIKI UR SO MEAN *pouts*

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!:could someone kick him out?

Otaku-san: i dont see why i should kick him out

3kOrEa3:Aniki your being so mean to me *pouts* and even after you were orginated in me

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!:ugh your so annoying aru first off aru im older then you aru and second i was not orginated in you aru

Otaku-san:China should i invite more people into the chat?

3kOrEa3:BUT ANIKI EVERYTHING WAS ORGINATED IN ME!

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!:go ahead aru im not stopping you aru oh and korea aru NOT EVERYTHING ORIGINATED IN YOU ARU!

**BeEr_and_wrUsT has entered the chat room**

**ve~PAaAstAAA~ has entered the chat room**

**CoOkInGKiNg has entered the chat room**

**ImUrHeRo has entered the chat room**

CoOkInGKiNg:Who invited that bloody America?

ImUrHeRo:YO IGGY! WATS WITH UR NAME U SUCK AT COOKING

ve~PAaAstAAA~:ve~ England your food does taste like crap P-P-P-P-P-P-P-P-PLEASE D-D-D-D-D-D-ON'T HURT ME!1

BeEr_and_wrUsT: Guten tag Italy,Japan,England,Korea,China,and America

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!:NIHAO ARU!

CoOkInGKiNg: Oh hello Germany and TAKE THAT BACK YOU GIT!YOU SAID YOU LOVED MY FOOD WHEN U WERE LITTLE

ImUrHeRo:THTS BCUZ I NVR ATE ANYTHING ELSE BESIDES UR FOOD

ve~PAaAstAAA~:Ve~ ciao Germany and Japan

3kOrEa3:ANIKI!JAPAN!IM SO LOST I DNT KNOW WAT PPL R TALKING ABOUT! im just going to leave da ze~ bye bye~

**3kOrEa3 has left the chat room**

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!:about time he left aru im so glad the he did aru

Otaku-san: somehow china i have to agree with you

**Yaoi_Fangirl has entered the chat room**

CoOkInGKiNg:Yaoi_Fangirl? Whos that?

ve~PAaAstAAA~:Ve~ i dont know but what does "yaoi" mean japan

Otaku-san:the meaning of "yaoi" in my country means boyxboy

ImUrHeRo:O.O WAIT JAPAN Y DO U HAVE A WORD LIKE THAT

Otaku-san:my people made it up

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!:but isnt ur ppl u aru?

Otaku-san:. . .

CoOkInGKiNg:but anyways who is Yaoi_Fangirl

Yaoi_Fangirl:Cant u tell by my name? Think of a country that luvs yaoi

BeEr_and_wrUsT:Hungary is that you

Otaku-san:Konichiwa Hungary-san im glad that you were able to come to the chat room

Yaoi_Fangirl:Thanks Japan

ve~PAaAstAAA~:Ve~ I nvr knew you like yaoi hungary

**French_rose has entered the chat room**

CoOkInGKiNg:HOW IN THE BLOODY HELL WAS FRANCE ABLE TO COME INTO THIS CHAT ROOM?

French_rose:Oh Bonjour! England and i was able to come into here because Italy invited me and ur name doesnt suit you one bit if i must say

CoOkInGKiNg:Y YOU! MY COOKING IS THE BEST IN THE WORLD AND THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU AND YOU

EAT MY FOOD IT WILL MAKE YOU GO STRAIGHT UP TO HEAVEN

French_rose: ya bcuz u killed me with ur terrible cooking

ve~PAaAstAAA~:france nii chan is rite ur cooking is terrible

Otaku-san:lets not start a fight plz

BeEr_and_wrUsT:I agree with Japan

Yaoi_Fangirl:OMG ONE OF MY FRIENDS JUST POSTED A STORY THATS ABOUT GERMANYXITALY I MUST

GO READ IT LIKE NOW

**Yaoi_Fangirl has left the chat room**

**3kOrEa3**** has entered the chat room**

BeEr_and_wrUsT:w-w-w-w-w-wait what did Hungary say?

ve~PAaAstAAA~:Ve~ idk something about us

3kOrEa3: HONG KONG WONT LISTEN TO ME!

**fire_crackers^_^ has entered the chat room**

fire_crackers^_^:Yong soo its bcuz ur being immature and stupid

ImUrHeRo:HONG KONG HOWS IT GOING HAVENT TALKED TO U IN A WHILE!

CoOkInGKiNg:Geez even in a chat room ur still annoying oh hey Hong Kong

Otaku-san:hmm?wats with korea

3kOrEa3:HONG KONG WONT WATCH STAIRWAY TO HEAVEN WITH ME AND I WANT HIM TO BE AMAZED AT MY DRAMAS

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!: AIYAA! srly aru when r u going to stop watching tht aru how many times have u finished it aru

ve~PAaAstAAA~:Ve~ciao Its siesta time over here

**ve~PAaAstAAA~ has left the chat room**

CoOkInGKiNg:Hey france uve been silent for a while now

French_rose:its bcuz ur talking bores me

Otaku-san:Oh well bye italy-san

**Im_like_totally_poland has entered the chat room**

**liet has entered the chat room**

Im_like_totally_poland:LIKE OMG LIET I DIDNT KNOW U WERE GOING TO B IN THIS CHAT ROOM

liet:thts bcuz u invited me to come here

ImUrHeRo:IGGY! IM GOING TO GO NOW!

**ImUrHeRo has left the chat room**

CoOkInGKiNg:about time tht git left well i better get off now good bye everyone

**CoOkInGKiNg has left the chat room**

**become_one_with_russia_da? has entered the chat room**

PaNdA_LuVeR_ArU!: AIYAA!RUSSIA I THOUGHT I WERENT GOING TO BE IN THIS CHAT ROOM

become_one_with_russia_da?:^_^

**3kOrEa3**** has left the chat room**

**fire_crackers^_^ has left the chat room**

**Im_like_totally_poland has left the chat room**

**liet has left the chat room**

**Otaku-san has left the chat room**

**BeEr_and_wrUsT has left the chat room**

**French_rose has left the chat room**

become_one_with_russia_da?:Why did everyone leave

**MARRYMENIISAMA has entered the chat room**

MARRYMENIISAMA:NII SAMA I WILL BECOME ONE WITH U

become_one_with_russia_da?:O_O

MARRYMENIISAMA:lets get married nii sama

**become_one_with_russia_da? has left the chat room**

**MARRYMENIISAMA has left the chat room**

* * *

ok well hope i did a good job this isnt the end oh this oh and i got the idea from the story Hetalia AIM! i luv that story ^_^ well please review and tell me if you like it or hate it or thinks its really stupid I'm ok with anything as long as its your honest opinion


	2. nordic chat!

thank you for the reviews ^_^ i wish i could try hungarian food it seems good rite now(and plus im extremely hungry) its like really early in the morning rite now where i am so i guess thats i feel like eating scones or maybe rice either one will do but hope you like chapter two

* * *

**finland's_husband has entered the chat room**

**sweden's_wife has entered the chat room**

**PuFf1n_F3enZy has entered the chat room**

**NoRd1c_L3aD3r has entered the chat room**

**FaEr1e_F3enZy has entered the chat room**

NoRd1c_L3aD3r**:**HEY EVERYONE!THE LEADER OF THE NORDICS IS HEEEEEEERRREEEEEEEEEE!

sweden's_wife:oh hello Denmark ^_^

finland's_husband:h'llo ev'yone

PuFf1n_F3enZy: . hi denmark

FaEr1e_F3enZy:...hi...denmark

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:SO WATCH YA DOING!

finland's_husband:...

sweden's_wife:im going to a sauna soon moi~moi~

PuFf1n_F3enZy:im playing with my puffin rite now

FaEr1e_F3enZy:i was reading until u told me to get on here.

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:HEY HEY NORWAY

FaEr1e_F3enZy:must u use caps

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:YA CUZ IT MAKES MY WORDS STAND OUT YA KNOW

FaEr1e_F3enZy:ok but wat were u saying

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:i forgot ^_^

sweden's_wife:we should all go to a sauna together moi~moi~ ^_^

finland's_husband:s're

PuFf1n_F3enZy:i guess

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:AND AFTER THT WE SHOULD GO TO THE BAR AND ALL BEER IS ON FINLAND

sweden's_wife:hey i would go broke if i paid

FaEr1e_F3enZy:finland is rite u do drink a lot denmark .

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:FINE THN IT WOULD B ON ME THN ^_^

FaEr1e_F3enZy:*sigh* fine *glare* but ur such a heavy drinker we might have to drag u home

PuFf1n_F3enZy:norway is rite u rly need to stop with the drinking

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:I DO NOT DRINK A LOT PLUS I WOULD B ABLE TO DRAG MYSELF HOME

sweden's_wife:uh hey r we still going to the sauna tho ^_^ll

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:i guess we could just go to tht and not go to the bar

FaEr1e_F3enZy:GASP

PuFf1n_F3enZy:O_O

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:wat?

FaEr1e_F3enZy:u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u

PuFf1n_F3enZy:UR NOT USING CAPS FOR ONCE

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:.

sweden's_wife:gtg going to the sauna rite now moi~moi~

finland's_husband:bye

**finland's_husband has left the chat room**

**sweden's_wife has left the chat room**

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:...so...

PuFf1n_F3enZy: . . .

FaEr1e_F3enZy:y am i still here

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:CUZ UR TALKING TO ME

FaEr1e_F3enZy:.

PuFf1n_F3enZy:brother

FaEr1e_F3enZy:yes wat is it

PuFf1n_F3enZy:why is denmark's username nordic leader and urs faerie frenzy

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:MY USERNAME IS NORDIC LEADER CUZ IM THE LEADER OF THE NORDICS

FaEr1e_F3enZy:i could see faeries and i like them

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:you remind me of someone

FaEr1e_F3enZy:like who

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:a guy but i forgot his name ^_^

PuFf1n_F3enZy:we should probably get off soon

FaEr1e_F3enZy:iceland is rite well bye

PuFf1n_F3enZy:bye

NoRd1c_L3aD3r:BYE EVERYONE!

**FaEr1e_F3enZy has left the chat room**

**PuFf1n_F3enZy has left the chat room**

**NoRd1c_L3aD3r has left the chat room**

* * *

so what did you think?Oh i forgot to say that another hetalia IM story i read was called chat room for hetalia (great story by the way) i luved the first chapter of it ^_^ heh heh bob (have to read the story to get it) i decided to make a nordic special for the story (one of my friends thought i should) so like review if you liked,hate,loved,coughed,choked,disturbed or like anything ^_^


End file.
